Opening my eyes!
by Brittana-loverxoxoxo
Summary: Santana Lopez moves to a new school where she thinks she'll be the HBIC, but can an autistic girl named Brittany wear down her normal angry self?
1. Chapter 1- OPENING MY EYES

**Summary:** Santana Lopez moves to a new school where she thinks she'll be the HBIC, but can an autistic girl named Brittany wear down her normal angry self?

**Note: Hey this is my first fanfic ever but it's about my OTP brittana! I love reviews and help would be really great! Just tell me if I should keep going. Sorry, I know this is a pretty long start. Hope you enjoy! (spread the word)**

**I don't own anything. Glee, the characters (I just wish I did). No copy-write intended **

**chapter 1**: _**Blue like the ocean**_

The first time I saw her, I knew there was a force binding us together. As I walked down the crowded hallways, her piercing blue eyes hit me like a ton of bricks had knocked me down and I was waiting for her to come and save me.

It was my first day at William Mickenly High school, as my parents had divorced and my mum waned to move states. My last school seemed perfect, I was smart, super popular and my boyfriend was the hottest guy at school. But I was lonely. The only people who hung out with me had alteria motives.

I suddenly heard squeals of joy coming from the classroom to the right of me, and rhythmical clapping. The blond haired and blue eyed girl I had been staring at for the last few minutes shyly smiled at me and walked into the room. I definitely wasn't a lesbian, but the girl's smile made me instantly want to become her friend and I already felt like I could trust her with anything.

"Hey you must be Santana, I'm Quin Fabray," said a medium sized blond who had begun to walk in pace with me, "I'm going to be showing you around!"

I scoffed at her enthusiasm but suddenly curiosity overcame me "Um do you know what class that is?" I asked pointing at the room that the blond had stepped into.

"Oh that's the retard class" Quin replied, giving a half-hearted laugh, "nobody hangs out with them. Don't worry I'm head cheerleader, so I'm pretty popular. You should come to tryouts on Friday, you look like a pretty alright dancer."

The bell rang, saving me from slapping the girl with disgust. I was Santana fucking Lopez, I once insulted the whole football team for one hour straight, I made the principle cry, and yet I would never call that blond girl a retard. I couldn't stand the sight of the girl much longer and went away to my first class.

My class went by slowly as I had nothing to do but write down to but write down names to call the fat-lipped blond next to me. It was a toss-up between Lisa Rena, guppy face or trouty mouth. As I walked outside for lunch I heard loud sobs. I turned around to see the girl I had been staring at all morning on the floor with food everywhere and a bunch of people just staring her.

"Fucking get away from her! You people are worse than my aunt Suzie when she realises that she married a man who was once a woman. Yeh she was speechless too"

Everyone seemed surprised that someone was helping the 'retarded' girl. But at that moment, I didn't care. I helped her up and saw cuts on her knees. Sensing her distress, I slowly took her hand in mine and walked away towards the nurses office.

"P-p-p-please don't make f-fun of me" the girl asked quietly. I looked at her properly for the first time and saw how beautiful she was. I also saw that she was completely covered in pink clothing! I kept a straight face, knowing if I gave her a questioning look she wouldn't want to talk to me.

"I would never make fun of you" I said still shocked by her plea. She looked at me wide eyed and seemed to search my face, as if to find an answer. As we reached the nurses office, the lady wasn't there so I took her and sat her down, carefully examining her knees. I searched the office for anti-septic and found some bright pink band aids.

"I I I I have Au-" the girl said quietly

"What did you say?" I asked sweetly. She didn't seem to want to reply so I continued to tend to her knee. "My name's Santana, what's yours?" I was so curious, I needed her to tell me

"B-b-brittany"

"That's a lovely name. Do you like pink band aids?" She just nodded her head

**Authors note 2: Hey hope you liked it! I want to write another chapter, just tell me how to improve and I'd love subscriptions and reviews**

**Xoxo Brittana-loverxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**_Santana Lopez moves to a new school where she thinks she'll be the HBIC, but can an autistic girl named Brittany wear down her normal angry self?_

**Authors note: Hey this is my second chapter! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and alerts! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this so I am so happy! I'm still not very sure about all the things I'm doing because I'm still new at this. If you feel that I'm doing something wrong or you have advice please feel free to message me or write a review (helps me keep going)! Sorry this chapter won't be as good as I'm just trying to start out their relationship. **

**smarmy89: **Thanks I'm not completely sure where it's going at the moment but please feel free to review and add in some suggestions! (I need all the help I can get).

**123: **Thank you! Yeh I'm still figuring out Santana's character myself but I want to go into more detail in the next few chapters! Your review made my day btw! Thank you so much for your support!

**GleekSince2009: **Yay I'm continuing! Feel free to suggest anything to me please

**Heyheyhey-123: **WOW! My best friends sister has autism so I think it's a really big deal and I think everyone deserves to be loved! I hope the story is up to your expectations!

**EverFabre: **Haha thank you for being so eager! It makes me so happy and your review was so nice! I'm trying to make Britt really cute in this story!

**ocmuvr21: **Thank you! I really appreciate your review!

**CHAPTER 2: **_**Beautiful summer nights (with you)**_

"_I I I I have Au-" the girl said quietly_

"_What did you say?" I asked sweetly. She didn't seem to want to reply so I continued to tend to her knee. "My name's Santana, what's yours?" I was so curious, I needed her to tell me_

"_B-b-brittany"_

"_That's a lovely name. Do you like pink band aids?" She just nodded her head_

Brittany….. What a beautiful name! As I started putting the band aid on her knee the door burst open and in stepped a large woman who was in desperate need of a tan. Her name badge said Susan, so I was guessing she was the nurse.

"Oh Brittany, you're here again?" What was with everyone treating her like she was nothing? It surprised me how worked up I was getting about one girl. I usually didn't show any affection towards anyone at all. Well not since dad left…

The nurse beckoned me out of the room. I stood in the hallway with my arms crossed against my chest and gave her my meanest bitch glare.

"That was seemingly nice of you." She told me in an icy tone while closing the door.

"I was ju-"

"No!" she yelled at me, "She has had too much drama going on for some new girl to play a prank on her!" She may have been glaring at me but there was no way I was going to let her talk down to me.

"Look lady, you may think you can get your enormous elephant feet and trample all over me, but that pale face of yours makes me think that you've either been scared by a ghost or you are one. Let me break it down for you... I don't get anyone's issues at this school but I truly like Britt. Sure she's quiet and stutters and I'm pretty sure she's obsessed with the color pink bu-"

"She has autism" the nurse stated bluntly.

"And…?" I couldn't really see her point, I was just pissed that she had cut me off twice in less than five minutes.

"She needs special care and to be surrounded by those who love her."

"Well I don't know her that well but I can tell I love her and I'm her new friend." As soon as the words had escaped my mouth I put my hand over it. I couldn't believe I had just said that! More surprisingly, I wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. The nurse's mouth was open too, I guess she had read my personal file and she would've seen that I wasn't usually this nice. I tried to remain calm so I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked back into the sick bay. Grabbing Britt's hand, I led her out of the office and to the parking lot of the school.

"A-a-are you really m-my friend?" she asked, a blush rising to her cheeks

"Of course!" I couldn't believe she had heard my conversation with the nurse and I felt embarrassed knowing that she had probably heard me say that I loved her. But my embarrassment suddenly faded as she hugged me.

I had never felt this attached to someone in such a short amount of time. Usually I wouldn't let anyone hug me, even my mum, and I had only known this girl for a couple of hours.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day with me?" I asked her with my head still buried in her shoulder. I really didn't want to go back to that hell-hole they called a school.

She nodded and I signalled for her to jump into my BMW.

….

I drove to my place because I knew that my mother wouldn't be home. On the way there I put on the radio and Kelly Clarkson's 'Stronger' came on. Britt sang along to the words and I was captivated by her voice.

"Y-y-you should really c-c-concentrate on the road." she smiled quietly.

"Sorry Britt-Britt, you just have such a beautiful voice." I blushed slightly.

She looked at me for a moment and smiled widely as if to say it was the first time someone had ever said something like that to her.

"I like it when you call me Britt-Britt."

I smiled in reply and parked my car in my very long driveway.

"T-t-this is w-where you l-live?" she asked breathlessly, "What d-do your p-p-parents do?"

I frowned at the question but tried to composed myself. "Um well my mums a huge lawyer and my dad's a doctor. But dad doesn't live with us anymore." I tried changing the subject as I turned off the engine "Let me take you up to my room."

We walked through the front door and into the kitchen to where our new maid Holly Holiday was. She was a nice, blonde lady who I had immediately formed a bond with. She lived with us because she had no family, and really, neither did I considering that my mum was never home.

"Hey hot lips, you're home early. How was your first day of school? I see that you brought home a special friend." She smiled brightly as she spoke.

"Well school was awful to say the least, no me gusta, I'll tell you about it later. But this," I tugged Britt closer, "is my new friend Britt."

"How nice to meet you sweet cheeks. Who knew Santana could make friends with all that sass." She laughed and gave me a wink. Holly moved forward and warmly embraced Britt which was kind of funny as Brittany was still holding my hand.

"Do you mind making food for us Holly? We didn't get time to eat..?"

"Of course you didn't get time to eat, you naughty girl. You were busy skipping!" She nudged my shoulder and winked "Oh baby by the way, your mother won't be home for a few days because the conference ran longer." She smiled apologetically.

"Whatever" I sighed "I guess it'll be just the three of us then."

"Okay, come back down in about fifteen minutes."

With my hand still in Britt's, I took her up to my bedroom. I heard her gasp as she looked around and I smiled brightly, glad that at least my mother had done one thing right by designing my bedroom. I pulled her onto my bed and sat cross legged, facing her. It was the first time I clearly saw those big blue eyes and I immediately moved down my eyes to our interlocked fingers. I decided we had to talk about what happened.

"So…" I started off timidly. She just smiled.

"Um well today… Does that happen often?"

"Yeah…" She looked away with tears in her eyes. It seemed that she wanted to keep explaining but her words would probably bring her tears out. I reached over and hugged her tightly and when I let go, I immediately wanted her back.

What was wrong with me? I only just met this girl and I already missed contact with our bodies! I had already said I loved her… This has never happened to me before! Not even with my old boyfriends.

"I wonder how Mr T is doing." she stated randomly, "I love him so much."

"Oh I didn't know you had a... um... boyfriend? Or is that a teacher?" I said sadly failing to stop the disappointing tone come out of my mouth just at the thought of her having a boyfriend.

"A-a-are you j-jealous?" she giggled.

"Of course not!"

"W-well d-d-don't be. Mr T is my cat Lord Tubbington! A-and I-I've never…"

"You've never what Britt?" I asked. Her eyes were now on the ground.

I looked at our fingers tangled together and I took one hand and put it under her chin, lifting it. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you." I smiled sweetly at her. I meant what I said but I couldn't shake the sincerity that came out of my voice.

She nodded her head and exhaled "I-I-I've never…"

"Had a boyfriend?" I guessed.

She nodded looking down. "Have you?" she asked shyly.

"Um…" I said trying to think of what to say. "Yes I have. But none of them have made me as happy as you have." I beamed with conviction

"I've never been k-kissed!" As soon as the words left her lips she got up to leave.

I grabbed her arm before she could and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Britt" I soothed, running my right hand down her beautiful blonde hair, "It doesn't matter to me. You're perfect. You don't need some boy telling you that!"

"B-b-but I'm s-scared that I'll do it wrong w-when the time c-c-comes... Not t-that it will as e-everyone at the s-s-school makes f-fun of me."

"B, look at me." I said putting both of my hands on either side of her face "You are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down." We both giggled at the lyrics of the song.

At that moment she looked so beautiful. She was laughing fully and her piercing eyes were looking straight towards me. I immediately lent in to give her a hug.

"You're my best friend" I whispered into her ear

"Lunch is ready girls!" Holly shouted up the staircase.

We reluctantly pulled apart and as I looked at her, I saw the huge smile that was now covering her face.

**Hey hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a bit long, my last chapter was too short though and I was really trying to make Britt and San's bond a little more. Thank you to Butterz09! You have been the best person with advice and I'm not sure if I could've gotten anything written without your support! I owe you so much! Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3- 'Cheer for your life'

**Hey guys I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkk! Okay well obviously this story has been on 'hiatus' and I'm so sorry for not updating but my close friend and aunt died and I had to go into a rehabilitation centre so I couldn't exactly write anything! Thank you everyone for the private messages, subscriptions and reviews, they all mean so much to me and I will now update this story like every week! **

**I really hope Brittana don't break up in the next episode! RIB don't know how to write!**

**P.s I'm Australian remember so there will be some 'mistakes' haha**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own glee **

_Last time on Opening my eyes:_

_Santana started at Mickinley High_

_Stuck up for Brittany who has autism_

_Took her to her place where Brittany admitted that she'd never had a boyfriend _

_Santana admitted she loves Brittany_

Britt, Holly and I had a great lunch, but sometimes Britt's answers seemed to be lacking- as if she never wanted to show signs of weakness.

"So Brittany, what do you want to do when you graduate?" asked Holly from across the large, mahogany table

"W-w-well, I l-love dancing…" she replied shyly looking down

I gave her arm a squeeze and smiled kindly at her, I really do want to see her dance some time! With those legs she must be incredible! Wait… what am I thinking? Argh I shouldn't look at her legs. Crap! I think they asked me something, I should really reply but I'm pretty sure Britt saw me look at her pale, toned legs… Omg I'm still staring!

"Oh um y-" I started

"_RING"_ Brittany looked startled but answered her phone and excused herself to the other room

"So… anything you want to tell me Santana?"

Holly was looking at me with a huge smile on her face "WHAT?"

"Oh you're so cute, having a crush on Brittany over there" Holly Holiday always did seem to like putting her opinion in.

"Holly I really don-"

"Santana! Mum's going to pick me up in a couple of minutes" Brittany said, interrupting mine and Holly's conversation. I frowned, I hadn't even looked at the time and it was 7 o'clock, I wonder what her parents thought she was doing the whole time.

There was an impatient beep from outside and pale arms wrapped around my neck. Wow, her parents were quick!

"Thank you" she whispered as she started walking, hugging Holly as well and running out the door.

Holly's smirking at me again, crap!

"Um, I'm tired. Going to bed, night Hol!" I screamed racing up the stairway.

Looking over tonight I had to say that it was the best day I've had so far in Lima and hopefully it would get better. I know though that tomorrow will be different and I'm going to try out for the Cheerios with that loser Quinn, hopefully I can show her a thing or two. I smirked to myself and fell asleep thinking about good things to come.

_BEEP BEEP _

Argh dumb alarm clock! As I got up and showered I thought of a routine to do in this afternoons tryouts and I smiled widely knowing which one to do- I was the 'wildcats' head cheerleader back in LA and we didn't whip butt for nothing.

I picked out a simple outfit, tight black skirt that went to my navel, high heeled boots and a tight pink top that showed off my cleavage. _Smoking hot _I smirked to myself.

School went by pretty slowly, when lunch time came I sat with a guy who looked like there was a dead animal on his head, Putt or was it Puck? I wasn't really sure, but I was sure that he was a football player and although I knew he was staring at my butt and chest the whole lunch, I ignored his leers knowing he'd serve his purpose for me later.

At the end of the day I put on the shortest gym shorts ever with a tight, black singlet and headed to the gym for tryouts. I hadn't seen Britt all day but I heard that the special class had been gone on an excursion to the zoo- still, I was pretty disappointed. Crap, I'm late, I ran to the gym and I could hear a lady screaming at everyone already.

"Okay you blubbering fools, this is the cheerios tryouts. Let me just make it clear, first if you are fat don't even waste your time, go use your energy to track down the nearest McDonalds because I don't want cellulite on display in these uniforms! I already made that mistake once… Second, my word is final and whatever I say goes, don't even question me" an old lady snarled at all the girls.

Wow this must be Sue, man she looks old! I'm pretty sure she can see I'm late.

"Well what do we have here, Juggs the clown, so glad you could fit me into your time schedule which I'm sure you can't see clearly with those huge watermelons in front of your face."

I stood there speechless, the hell? I thought my insults were bad. This lady has some serious issues and if she wasn't the head of the most popular club in school I would totally whoop her white girl ass.

"Anyway, you all better have a good routine for us. I'll call your names out one at a time and come out front say why you want to join the Cheerios. At the end Sue will tell everyone who's made the squad although some of you will probably be thrown out during your tryout. Have fun girls." Smiled Quinn

Gosh I hate that chick. We all sat in the stands and the first person was some fat chick who Sue instantly made cry, great, she better not insult me.

"Santana Lopez"

"Hey I'm, obviously, Santana Lopez and I want to be a Cheerio because I have everything a Cheerio needs. I'm fit, sexy and can perform like no one else you've ever seen!"

"Show us what you've got then tweedle fake-boobs, just make sure those balloons on your chest don't explode"

I rolled my eyes but waited until my music started.

_Come and put your name on it_

_Put your name on it_

_Come and put your name on it_

_Ya name, bet you wanna put your name on it put ya name on it_

_Come and put your name on it_

_Ba ba baby_

I did two back ham springs, a couple of cartwheels and some dance moves, with the R&B music flowing right through me.

_It's not even my birthday (my birthday)_

_But he wanna lick the icing off (the icing off)_

_He want that cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake_

_Oo baby your so excited don't try to hide it ima make you my b-tch cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake._

I was unaware of what I was even doing anymore, doing more tricks that I had no knowledge of even being in the original routine.

_I know you wanna bite this it's so enticin nothing else like this ima make you my b-tch._

_And it's not even my birthday (my birthday) but you wanna put your name on it-_

I looked up when the music was cut off by Sue and walked over to the seats with everyone staring at me. I evil eyed any bitch that was looking at me…

After watching like a million bad performances, Quinn called out the list of girls now on the squad and their place on the pyramid.

"And… Santana Lopez, bottom of the pyramid. Congratulations girls, I am the captain so come see me anytime you need anything"

"Hold up there preggers, Santana here!" growled Sue

Oh great, the evil lady is probably going to talk about how much humongous boobs are going to support everyone when the pyramid crashes…

"You are now co-captain of the cheerios with Quinn over here"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Quinn and I at the same time

**Authors note: So I hope this was alright, not really any brittana in this chapter but some people suggested establishing Sanatan more in this chapter **** thank you so much for the support and I will be updating every week now. Please leave a review and/or send me a private message because I'm still so new at this and yeh, I need a lot of help! Thanks so much again, I'm not too sure how good it was xoxo thanks again! Oh and from next chapter on I will have a beta iguessdana!**

**P.s the song was 'Birthday cake' by Rhianna and Chris Brown, the remix though so it's really good! **

** watch?v=1UEIt9E5ngM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: HEY! So I'm back and now that everything in my life is sorted this story has become really important to me and I already know what's going to happen in the next few chapters soooooooooo expect another soon ;) **

**Anyway, can't believe what has happened on Glee! NO BRITTANA! ARE YOU KIDDING? Mind my caps guys but this is soooo wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee at all. **

_**Last time:**_

_**~ Santana misses Brittany as she didn't see her all day**_

_**~ Had an amazing audition for the Cheerios**_

_**~ Sue just told her she made co-captain with Quin!**_

"_What?"_

"That's right Fabray, juggs over here has more talent than you do and reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester only not as good looking. You will be working together but at the end of next week I'm going to choose a main captain. Now losers I'll see you 6am tomorrow morning and if you're late, you're off the squad!"

Hellz yes! Not only am I a cheerleader but a co-captain (for the moment)! Soon I'll rule the entire school! Thank god I went to gymnastics for the last 12 years!

"Don't think you can just barge in here and take over my position" snarled an annoyed Quinn from behind me.

"You're the one who told me to join didn't you?" I fake an angelic smile, "if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now and get my bag because, unlike you, I don't need a shower every hour for people to be able to tolerate hanging out with me!" I laughed when I saw her quickly smelling her armpits as she left.

…

Heading back to my locker I hear music playing from a large room. Oh my God! I peer through the glass and there is a sexy as blonde dancing her ass off with a random Asian guy. If I get this chick to join Cheerios Sue will defiinately promote me to head cheerleader. No way am I a lesbian, snap out of it Santana! I keep shaking my head but I just keep staring at this mystery girl's behind. As the song ended the dancers stopped and I heard applause.

"Excuse me." I walk in as the girl moves forward to sit down but turns around to see who the voice is.

"BRITTANY!" what's Britt doing with all these losers? I look over all the people and see them all smiling at me, it's sort of creepy. That dude I had lunch with yesterday keeps looking at me and winking… I hope the dead ferret on his head doesn't jump me.

"Hi I'm Mr Shue, did you come to join Glee Club?" some random curly hair old dude asked, I only smirk in response.

"I don't think all the others would be as good as me so I doubt it would be very fair if I joined now would it?"

"Excuse me, but how can you think about barging into our lovely practice to talk only about yourself? Sorry to say but besides Barbra herself – Streisand that is- no one is as good as me. Although you seem to look like you have that sultry sound to your voice, I have many dynamic changes that I have the ability to e-"

"Okay imma stop you right there midget. One, do you need a stool to reach the toilet? Two, my voice is the best in America and three, what colour are your legs? Because by the length of that skirt I can tell that nothing can get up there- not even some type of mechanical ant that would crawl up those tightly shut thighs of yours!"

Everyone in the room had their mouths wide open except Britt who giggled and was bouncing on her feet. I quickly sent her a wink and she blushed, looking away shyly in response.

"W-w-wait" the small, very annoying brunette stuttered.

"Yes midget?" I slyly smirked knowing what she was going to say.

"Are you Santana Lopez? The American singing star? The newcomer on Broadway?" Haha I had to laugh at her choice of words. I used to be a contestant on American Idol like two years ago and, like most winners, was never really heard of again afterwards. I decided to do a couple of Broadway shows that were offered to me that actually had a lot of success but I'm not like super famous like Madonna or anything, I just have a small fan base. When the music companies had offered me a recording contract with them I accepted but it had to be terminated when my parents split up because I couldn't deal with what happened... So now I concentrate on my gymnastics and cheerleading and I haven't sung again since we moved from LA.

"Oh I know who you are! I saw you in Wicked last year," a gay guy spoke up from the back, "I'm Kurt Hummel and can I just say that your outfit this morning was stunning, simply fierce!" I smirked- I liked this guy- well enough to maybe hold off his slushy facial tomorrow.

"Yeh so this was great and all but I need to talk to Britts in private." With that I dragged Britt by her arm, outside the choir room.

"Hey" I smiled as she leant in to hug me. The hug lasted longer than what I let even my mum and Holly hug me for, but it felt so natural and right. What's wrong with me? I sighed…

"Britt you didn't tell me you were such an amazing dancer!" I squealed, squeezing her hand.

"Yes I did silly! I-I-I told you I want to b-become a dancer!" she smiled brightly

"Britt, I made co-captain today on the cheerios a-"

"Oh congradulations! That's so good San!" I usually never let anyone call me that but it fits perfectly when she says it.

"Haha don't interrupt! Joking Britts, but seriously, I want you on the squad! Will you join me?"

"Um…."

**A/N Hey guys! This is short but in the next chapter will be up in like the next 3 days! I already have written most of it! I'm so glad so many of you still read it and I absolutely love the reviews! I'd still really love some help any suggestions though? Well bye for nowwwwww xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: So I told you guys I'd be back soon! So here I am **** thanks so much for the reviews, it's honestly what makes me want to keep going! Even if the review is like a word then I bounce around and fist pump hard!**

**Someone messaged me about my sexuality and I guess I'm not too sure. I have only dated guys but I hate labels so if I found a chick attractive I wouldn't care. It's just that I'm known for being popular and crap at school so no one knows about the way I think… Plus no one except my family knows I watch Glee or that I have a tattoo haha REBEL! Just joking guys.**

**Brrittanabp: Haha thanks so much! I hope my chapters live up to your expectations ****!**

**Brittandsan4evs: Love your username! Haha omg of course Brittana is endgame! Next chapter there will be a huge scene between them *wink wink*! Glee annoys me atm without brittana!**

**Anyway on with it! **** Thanks again for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee unfortunately!**

_**Last time:**_

_**~ Santana gets co-captain of the cheerios**_

_**~ Sees a sexy blond dancer who ends up being Brittany!**_

_**~ She asks Britt if she wants to join!**_

"_Um…"_

"Please Britt," this is the first time I've ever begged in my life, "I really need you and it'll be fun! We can dance together and win stuff!"

"okay!" she smiles brightly at me, "On one condition… Sleep over Friday night!"

"Haha Britt that's tomorrow…"

"Yay! Tomorrow it is!"

"Of course," I smile, I would've agreed either way, "Practice starts at 6am tomorrow though so do you want me to pick you up? Here give me your phone." As I took her phone her fingers tickled my hand and I felt a small electric zap go through my body. I finally type in my number under the name 'sexy'.

"Text me your address tonight, okay Britt?"

"Y-Yeh sure!" We hug tightly before I leave and she goes back to the choir room.

…

'BEEP BEEP' Argh! I hate that alarm clock! As I turn over I check my phone and there's a text from an unknown number with Britts, I'm assuming, address in the message. I quickly put on some sweats and walk to my car silently, hoping not to wake Holly.

As I drove through the streets I had to use my GPS because I have no idea how to get through Lima. Finally I arrive at a small suburban street with little, one story brick houses that all look the same. As I reach number 9 I see a smiling blonde waving, wearing only a small tank top and sweat pants! Her abs look amazing!

"Hey San!" she squeals as she jumps in an hugs me over the gear stick

We make small talk through the car ride but it's obvious that Britt's nervous. I would be too if I was dancing in front of the people who tease and slushy me every day.

"Britt, it's okay, I'll protect you" She gives me a small smile and we head off to where the other cheerios all are, most looking like zombies. Everyone starts whispering and I see Brittany's face pale so I link pinkies together and she visibly relaxes, knowing I'm by her side.

"Who's this sandbags?" Sue, for once, seems really nice. Well that's weird…

"This is my friend Britt and she's going to become the new choreographer if I'm made captain," I smirk at Quinn who looks at me with judging eyes, "And, of course, be on the squad!"

Sue nods her head which was also weird and a smile formed on her lips which completely freaked me out! Why was she being so odd in front of Brittany?

"Wait, no. She has to try out first! Team rules!" Oh Quinn should really stop talking…

"T-that's fine. D-d-d-o you have music?" Brittany finally speaks out for the first time this morning.

As a random girl plays 'On top' by Johnny Ruffo the other girls all smirk but I know better. When she starts the whole world stops and all eyes are on her. It looks effortless and her body flexes in the most beautiful way. By the end of the song no one can even talk… They just stood there stunned.

"Well losers, looks like Pierce is on the team and sandbags over here will be your new cheer captain."

I smiled; Sue is totally my idol right now! Next step is to get her to stop talking about my boobs. It's really playing on my self-consciousness.

"WHAT?" I've dedicated the last 3 years to this squad and you give the position to someone who's been here for two seconds"

"No actually Fabray, juggs over here had been cheerleading since she was 10, I read her file, so stop yapping and get those cellulite legs to the bottom of the pyramid and start practicing!"

Sue was being nice to me for once and I was finally going to rule the school! Some weird lanky cheerleader came over to me and said something about me having to do some slushy throwing but I actually couldn't care less so I told her to "suck me off at the next station". Haha awkward cause now I think she thinks I have something going on 'down there'.

After practice Britt and I parted ways and to be honest I didn't feel like sitting through Ms Edwards boring chemistry class when I'm already way ahead of all these Lima Losers so I went to the bleachers to just sit and think about things.

"Want a fag?" oh great, it's the ferret guy again

"Yeh, no thanks loser."

"So you came here for the Puckasaurce then? All the ladies do." He was smirking at me really creepily

"Haha in your dreams ferret boy"

"Oh why do you do this to me," he fake hurt "are you seriously saying you don't want all up on this?"

"Yeh no…"

"Well whatever, want a smoke anyway?" Okay maybe I got this guy wrong. Urgh I'm craving a smoke anyways! I grab it from his hands and see that it's a joint, should have known! He thinks he's so rebel… After inhaling some I felt super light headed and as we sat in silence I felt like confessing my feelings.

"I think I sorta like chicks. They're pretty hot you know?"

"Good going Lezpez! Hellz yeh, when you get with some send me some pictures!"

"In your dreams!" haha what a loser

"You know you're a cool as chick. We can definitely be mates you know? I just feel like trusting you for some reason."

"Cause you're high?" I couldn't keep the smile off my lips no matter how hard I tried as I said this

"Fuck off, I feel great!"

"Tell that to your ferret"

"Um excuse me? You're obviously jealous of the hawk!"

"Mohawk? You mean your rats tail? Haha someone needs to shave that beast off… It'll probably be me to be honest"

"The chicks dig the hawk, its badass"

"Whatever you look like a demented version of jewfro or whatever, laters! I needs to get to my dumb Spanish lesson."

"Later Lezpez" I halt in my steps when I realise I told him I'm attracted to women, something I'm still not even sure of! Before I can think about it more I feel strong arms around my stomach

"Don't worry my lezbro, I won't tell a soul" I smile and turn to give him a hug before leading off to class. This school is definitely making me soft…

A/N okay so another short one but the next one will be way longer I promise! Glee has to start again soon! I'm slowly dying without Brittana… And if anyone feels bored or alone PM me! I want to meet new people and atm I have no beta so if anyone interested? Even if it's just a chat! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I'm officially back! I've been super busy because of holidays, at the moment I'm just partying and my parents have been on holidays so I've just been alone at home with my sister! I received a comment a couple of hours ago asking to get the story back up and I had already written this so I was like 'may as well'. I'll put up the sleepover probably near this weekend but, for now, I hope this little bit is alright **** hope you like it!**

**Again thanks to everyone and PM me anything and I'm still looking for a beta! **

**Brittandsan4evs: The sleepover will be next chapter but I'm glad you still follow my story **** thanks babe**

**Brittanabp: Haha I actually love you, you're so cute! It's because of you I'm continuing my story! PM me! I'd love to have a chat**

**Fizzy027: Thanks for the kind words! I will start regularly updating this! Brittana ftw**

**BaraParaSb6: Thanks! Love you too, thanks for the encouragement! I love Puck and Santana as friendsssss! **

**Anyways on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Though, if I did Santana and Brittany would be together!**

_Last time on 'Opening me eyes!'_

_~ Santana is head cheerleader, and Britt is her choreographer_

_~ Santana agreed to sleep over at Britts_

_~ Puck and Santana talked and she trusts him and even told him about her feelings to girls! _

After talking to Puck or 'ferret master', I felt much better about myself. To be honest I don't really understand my feelings for Britt- let alone anyone. My last boyfriend Jonny was kind and the quarterback for our football team but our relationship was pretty much just sex and, yeh, for junior prom we won king and queen but it didn't strengthen our relationship at all and I only actually went out with him because he was popular and got me off quicker than the other football players. As I walk to Spanish I actually wonder why I'm taking this class. I'm bilingual and I learnt Spanish before English so it's going to be awkward because apparently the teacher is inept?

"Well Ms Lopez, it's nice that you finally joined the class" oh great it's the curly haired dude from the Glee club.

"Keep your vest on. I don't even need to turn up to this class to pass so why don't we forget this happened and you get back to whatever useless lesson you were teaching these idiots."

As I look around the classroom I have no idea where to sit down. Quinn is sitting with another cheerleader and some fat football player is waving over to me to sit with him… no thanks lumps. Oh there's Britt! I smile as I slide in next to her.

"Hey Britt!" I give her a quick hug and I see people staring at us, the fuck is everyone's problem?

"Hey S-san!" as soon as our hug finishes she goes and chews on her pencil in concentration. After working for about 2 minutes in silence I notice that she hasn't answered a single question.

"Need help?" I smile as she nods her head.

'Mi gusta' haha I had to laugh. Even the simplest thing you could know in Spanish and Mr vests-a-lot had gotten it wrong!

"Britt it's 'Me gusta' and it just means me like. So what do you like?"

"Uh r-rainbows?"

"Okay that's hfuriwgwuw"

Slowly I help her through all the simple terms and at the end Mr S asked random people for their answers.

"Brittany can you give me an answer to question one. Yes just number one, so not too hard now. And then spell it aloud"

"Me gusta gufwifwe"

"Perfect" I whisper and I know she hears me because she looks down from standing up and smiles right at me.

"Well actually Brittany, it's just spelt M I, not M E." Mr Shue states with a smirk

"No it's not. Okay let me just say this, you are the worst teacher ever, especially for Spanish. I learnt Spanish before English, hell, I even knew it before I could walk. I told Brittany that the spelling was incorrect so maybe you should actually learn Spanish or grab a Spanish dictionary. I'm sure you might have one stored up in the massive pile of fluff on your head, it probably has a million things inside it like maybe a bagel like in those cartoons. And, before you ask, no. No, if you have a bagel I will not eat it. Even though I'm super hungry, I wouldn't eat anything from in there because I'm a **hundred precent sure** some of that gelled down birds nest will get in between my teeth." Britt giggled when I was done and, lucky enough, the bell rang after I finished my rant and I had to make it to chemistry. As Britt said goodbye I realised I had no idea where my chemistry class was, I sighed.

"You off to chemistry?" argh it's the fat dude smirking at me.

"Uh yeh. Just point me in the direction."

"I'm actually in the class so I'll walk with you," his goofy grin was starting to piss me off, "So you're new? I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team. You knew my mate Johnny White aye?"

I inwardly groaned when he mentioned Johnny's name. "Yeh me and Johnny dated for a bit…"

"That's cool" suddenly there was an awkward silence

"So Santana…. Do you want to come to my start of semester party?"

"Yeh I guess" I shrugged my shoulders, it sounded lame but I need to up my popularity.

"Here, put your number in my phone and I'll text you the details." Urgh, he's probably not even throwing a party, some guy has used this one before to get my number! Doesn't matter that much I guess as I already put my number in his phone under 'hot latina' and walked into the lab, not bothering to look at his face afterwards.

"Now class before everyone sits down, we need to discuss partners for this year which I have already decided! No complaining okay? Anyway so Finn Hudson …"

Please not me, please not me, please not me!

"Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrams," Hellz yeh! "Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez…" NO! why!

I made my way to the back and sat next to some black chick and Quinn who looked less than pleased with the results. As we were handed our assignments we were made to start right away which is what I expect for an AP class. Wait! Why was Puck in an AP class? Wow I need to ask that idiot later.

After the bell rang I realised that it was the end of the day meaning that it was time for Britt's and my sleepover! I ran out and jumped into my car waiting for her to come.


End file.
